Soulmate
by FragileLoveHate
Summary: Freddie and Sam have been bestfriends since forever. Only friends. Until the new girl, Carly, enters Ridgeway and made Sam realize her love for Freddie. Carly and Freddie get together and it devastates Sam- who vanishes for years. But fate had other plans
1. iFight

**Ok guys. Before you read the story, let me tell you. This is an awesome story! This chapter may or may not be, but I swear it is based on a famous movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai which I do not own. The write for this chapter is not me, but one of my friends. This chapter's credit all goes to her except for a few lines.**

* * *

**_Sam nodded in agreement as her hands went towards her soaking wet cardigan and removed it from her body. She folded it and hung it neatly over the railing while she busied herself with her sopping wet hair. Freddie watched her delicate movements in fascination with a smirk on his face as he leant against the side of the other railing and folded his arms. A sudden idea occurred to him, which broadened his smirk all the more._**

**_After tending to her wet hair (which had become wavy in the process), Sam glanced at Freddie to see what he was doing. She frowned in confusion as he approached her slowly, his hands stretched towards her in a strange posture._**

**_"What are you doing?" Sam asked in confusion as she studied his face._**

**_Freddie said nothing, but twirled around on the spot instead and moved his hands in front of his body as if he were hugging someone._**

**_"Dancing?" Sam asked after finally figuring out his movements._**

**_He nodded, gestured to her and then cocked his head to the side to gauge her response._**

**_"There's no music," Sam pointed out dryly._**

**_"It's not a perfect world, Sam." Freddie responded before formally extending his hand to her._**

**_With a roll of her eyes and a small smile, Sam agreed and placed her dainty hand in his. Then they began dancing around in a small circle in the gazebo._**

**_They spun around, never once losing their rhythm. Every now and then, Sam released a soft chuckle which vibrated through the small space as she smiled broadly at Freddie, feeling strangely content after the longest time. Freddie in turn smiled at her as he steered her backwards. _****_He kept staring at her-refusing to look away. _**

**_It might be impossible considering how already close he is to her, but he might have gone even got closer. He leaned closer and so did she._**

**_He leaned closer, but dodged her lips and went for her white, smooth neck. He gently kissed it and nuzzled it. She sighed and he bet she felt butterflies inside her. It was really dark. They did not know what time, maybe midnight or one in the morning. It was raining heavily too, but yet, here they were, alone, romancing in this kind of atmosphere. _**

**_His lips never left her while they traveled all over her neck. He placed a last kiss on her throat and looked up to look at her eyes._**

**_Her heart quickened its pace at the sound. Sam couldn't deny it anymore: Freddie had struck her right in the heart, leaving his mark on her after all this time. And there was no going back after this._**

* * *

He was running through the crowded dorm and dodging past people like his life depended on it.

"Excuse me," Freddie Benson mumbled as he pushed through the crowds of people standing around in the public area checking the bulletin board in Ridgeway.

"Coming through!" he called out haphazardly as he nearly collided with a guy on a skateboard near the exit.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" the skater boy said as he was staring down at Freddie's light grey polo neck sweater and matching slacks.

"It's Wednesday morning," Freddie offered as an explanation, which Jake seemed to understand.

"Sorry," Freddie added as he nearly sped over some girl as he made it across the hallway.

Freddie almost stopped to flirt to the attractive young woman he'd nearly knocked over when he glanced at his watch. He was already 10 minutes late.

See, Freddie was the schools cool dude. Almost every girl was attracted to him _that_ way, every girl but one.

"Shit!" he exclaimed briefly as he dashed along the hallways, leaving the young woman to stare after him in disappointment.

He took a short-cut across the cafeteria, slipping through the cheerleaders that were practicing their routine and side-stepped the cheerleaders standing near the tables that were put up to make room for the girls to practice since the gym was in use for other purposes and the fields were soggy with rain.

"Ladies," Freddie greeted politely as he swept past.

"Hey, Freddie." The cheerleaders greeted admiringly in harmony.

He was clear across the other side of the school now and heading in the direction of the classroom. He ran through the automatic glass doors. He ran through several more corridors until he finally entered through a studio with wooden flooring and a glass ceiling.

A young woman about Freddie's age was already standing inside the vast room, wearing similar clothing to Freddie. She whipped around at the sound of footsteps and turned to face him with a curious expression. Her eyes locked on him in recognition and she scowled.

"You're late." Sam Puckett announced irritably, fixing Freddie with a piercing eye, her teeth in a scowl.

"I know, I'm sorry. I totally forgot we were practicing fencing today." Freddie apologized humbly.

"How could you forget, doof? We practice every Wednesday morning at 9am sharp." Sam pointed out impatiently.

"Well, I was a little hung over this morning. See, Jonah and the guys hosted a keg competition at their crib last night and –"

"Unbelievable. Who the hell throws a party on a Tuesday night? You know, there are so many things I could've been doing with my time instead of waiting around for you." Sam scolded crossly with her hands on her hips.

"Sam, your first class is at 11am on Wednesdays. Remember, Ridgeway is acting like a college now so we could get used to it when we actually enter college. That's why we CHOSE our timing and our classes. All you were going to do was sleep in anyway." Freddie returned knowingly.

"Yeah, well… I like the extra sleep. It reduces the appearance of puffiness around my eyes." Sam countered in a huff.

"Since when did you start caring about your looks?" Freddie said jokingly. Sam eyes him like a vampire.

"Okay, you're right, I was wrong. Let's not fight anymore. I'm here now, so let's just practice. I'll even go easy on you to make it up to you." Freddie responded soothingly.

A smile appeared on Sam's face while she scoffed openly at this suggestion.

"Go easy on me? Please, Freddie. I've beaten you the last hundred times." Sam replied smugly.

"Only because I went easy on you all of those times," Freddie pointed out defensively, which made Sam laugh even harder and nod her head to humor him.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, Ms. Puckett. After all, you wouldn't be able to fence at all if I hadn't taught you everything you know in the first place." Freddie added matter-of-factly.

"True. But the student has finally become the master." Sam answered with a mischievous grin that highlighted her rosy cheeks and dimples.

"We'll see about that. I'm going to beat you today." Freddie promised heatedly while putting his mask on.

"You say that every Wednesday." Sam responded contemptuously while putting her own mask on.

"This time I mean it." Freddie pressed impatiently.

"Whatever you say, Freddie." Sam answered calmly while picking up her sword and taking up an aggressive pose.

Freddie picked up his sword and kept it at his side as he stretched out in an 'en garde' posture similar to Sam's, holding their fencing swords perpendicular to their bodies.

Freddie lunged first, using his arm to push him forward. Sam side-stepped his assault neatly, twirled on the spot and circled Freddie. She bent her arm slightly at the elbow and struck at Freddie, who brought his sword across his chest to ward off her attack with a simple block move.

Freddie twisted his body out of harm's way before Sam could strike again and tried to perform a 'comeback move', guiding the blade of his sword forward in a circular motion. Again, Sam was too quick for him and performed a counter comeback movement, resulting in her glancing at Freddie's chest.

They continued in this fashion for a good 30 minutes, with Sam getting the upper hand more often that Freddie would've cared for. They circled the large room as if they were engaging in a continuous dance. At the end of 10 rounds, Freddie lay panting on the wooden floor, his sword having been knocked out of his hands by one of Sam's fencing strategies. She stood above him, her sword poking Freddie neatly in the chest with a large grin on her face.

"I win." Sam announced triumphantly.

She extended her hand towards Freddie to help him to his feet. But Freddie ignored her gesture and got up of his own accord, a sulky expression on his face after removing his mask.

"Oh come on, Freddie. Don't be such a big baby." Sam said pleasantly as she removed her mask as well.

"I am not a big baby. You cheated." Freddie accused defensively.

Sam laughed openly at Freddie's childish behavior.

"I didn't cheat, Freddie. I beat you fair and square. Deal with it." Sam answered simply.

"Yeah, you beat me fair and square at the fencing moves that I taught you in the first place. Oh, and is it also fair to beat someone at fencing when they're still a little hung-over? Real classy, Sam." Freddie ridiculed meanly.

Sam's head shot up as she gazed at Freddie, the hurt and confusion apparent in her eyes.

"Wow, way to be a jerk, Freddie. And a loser" Sam responded heatedly.

"I'd rather be a jerk than a cheater." Freddie pointed out flippantly.

"I am not a cheater! And by the way, no one told you to go drinking with your friends on a Tuesday night, smart-ass. Not only are you a jerk, but you're a sore loser too." Sam shot back angrily.

"I'd rather be a sore-loser than Little Miss Meanie. Ooh, look at me. I'm Sam Puckett: I'm just so awesome; I'm so sexy and can make people do whatever I want with my bullying. People always listen to me because I've got command. I use fencing as a tool to weaken my friends. Yippee!" Freddie mocked, dancing around in a circle and clapping his hands enthusiastically.

Sam stared stunned at Freddie, looking like he had just slapped her.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd rather be 'Little Miss Meanie' than a 'Mama's Boy' or the "Nerd". Ooh, look at me: I'm Fredward Benson: I'm into computers and all kinds of technology on the planet. I know a bunch of facts about barnacle reproduction that no one cares about. I let my mom give me tick baths while I'm away at college." Sam retorted unkindly.

"Hey, that was only one time during our first year here!" Freddie shot back defensively.

"Well, it was one time too many for as long as I've known you and everyone in your residence hall found out about it, including the cleaning lady who walked in on you!" Sam shrieked bitterly.

"Whistle-blower!"

"Skunk-bag!"

"Mary-Sue!"

"Mama's Boy!"

"Cheater!"

"Jerk-face!"

"Sass-Master!"

"Tech-Nerd!"

With that they attacked each other. Sam grabbed Freddie's hair the same time he grabbed hers. They were pulling each other's hair while screeching at each other. (**just like the way in iPie when they were fighting over the computer**).

"Ughh Let go of me!"

"You let go of me!"

"Aargh, I hate you!" they yelled in unison.

In response to this fight, they groaned loudly, let go of each other, and turned on their heels, heading in the opposite direction and left through separate exits. They folded their arms across their chests tightly as they marched out of classroom.

Sam travelled towards her bedroom while Freddie to his classroom.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Sam's friend, Wendy, asked in alarm as Sam entered their room 10 minutes later and slammed the door violently. Wendy was also Sam's roommate. Ridgeway had conducted a boarding school style program and Sam and Wendy decided to join and they roomed together.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Gibby asked curiously as Freddie came and collapsed into the vacant seat next to him in their first class of the morning, looking extremely sulky.

"Freddie's being such a…jerk face!" Sam fumed angrily to Wendy.

"Sam beat me at fencing…again!" Freddie answered furiously to Gibby while slamming his textbook onto the desk in front of him.

"Aargh! He's such a sore loser!" Sam yelled into her pillow as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Aargh! She's such a sore winner!" Freddie fumed in anger as he stabbed his pencil into the desk.

"What a diva," Freddie and Sam murmured in unison coincidentally from their own places.

* * *

By the middle of the afternoon, all of Freddie and Sam's friends, and everyone who knew about them- the teachers, the jocks, the nerds, the cheerleaders, the principle, Sam and Freddie's neighbors- EVERYONE heard about them and the fight.

"What happened to Sam today? We were supposed to study for our pop quiz in Biology in the library today after class." A friend of Sam's named Valerie asked Wendy.

"She and Freddie got into a fight while fencing." Wendy explained wearily.

"Again?" another girl named Missy who lived in the same halls with Wendy and Sam asked tiredly.

Wendy was surrounded by a crowd of chattering girls inside Hillside Café, Ridgeway Hall's dining hall while they discussed Freddie and Sam's major blow-out during the morning enthusiastically.

"Man, what is with those two? They really shouldn't be fighting while they're poking each other with sharp objects. Someone could get hurt." Valerie remarked anxiously.

"I heard Freddie cried because Sam beat him yet again." A girl named Malika put in conspiratorially, which earned a few giggles from the surrounding young women.

"I don't know why Freddie bothered teaching Sam how to fence if he was just going to be a big baby about it," Missy added haughtily.

"Honestly, it's such a stupid fight. I wonder how it even started." Wendy pondered in a neutral tone.

"Well, we all know how fiery Sam gets when she thinks people are on her case." Malika offered in a dramatic whisper.

"No way did Sam start this fight. I know she's really tough and bully-bully and all that, but she is not the arrogant type. Freddie probably lashed out at her because of his bruised ego. You know how touchy guys get about any threat to their masculinity." Missy countered vehemently.

Valerie began coughing loudly to get their attention as she saw Sam enter the cafeteria out of the corner of her eye. Sam caught Wendy's eye as she waved her over to come sit with them. Sam came and sat down at the long table, looking extremely dejected.

(**Although these girls sound mean, they aren't really bitches, just regular school going nice natured girls- yes Missy and Valerie are cruel in the actual show, but my/my friend's fanfiction is OOC- Out of Character)**

* * *

"Dude, I heard he got his ass kicked by Sam at fencing," a guy named Shane (who took Computer Science with Freddie) murmured conspiratorially.

He stood amongst a group of guys standing near the bulletin board, talking about Freddie and Sam's fight over fencing.

"Whoa, poor guy. Getting beat by a girl is rough." Another guy named Pete laughed loudly.

"I don't get it. Freddie's the one who taught Sam her moves in fencing. How did she beat him anyway?" Jake asked curiously.

"Come on, Jake. We all saw Freddie at Jonah's party last night. He was probably still beat this morning when he practiced fencing with Sam. She must've had an easy time wiping the floor with his sorry ass." Pete offered sharply.

"I guess Freddie's losing his touch," Shane added cruelly while cackling loudly and slapping high fives with Pete.

(**All though these boys sound mean, they are actually jokingly mean- they are not really bullies but good natured boys.)**

"Ssh, here he comes with Gibby," Jake interrupted smoothly.

The guys quieted down and tried to look modest as they glanced at the exit of the building. Freddie could be seen (and heard) a few meters away while walking alongside Gibby after class as they made their way back towards their room. Judging by the look of thunder on his face and the wild waving of his hands, Freddie was having an animated conversation with Gibby about a certain blonde-haired girl.

* * *

"How are you, honey?" Wendy asked sympathetically.

"Lousy. My entire day's been spoiled, all thanks to Freddie. He is such a jerk." Sam huffed angrily.

"Don't let him get to you, Sam. That's exactly what Freddie wants." Valerie responded resolutely.

"Get to me? Hah! Freddie wishes, he wishes a lot. He'll be lucky if I ever speak to him again after this." Sam replied coldly with a haughty brush of her gold hair.

"You're absolutely right, Sam. You shouldn't feel guilty about beating Freddie at fencing. Girls can do anything that guys do, but better." Malika offered vehemently.

"If Freddie didn't want you to beat him, he shouldn't have taught you to fence in the first place. Typical male behavior," Missy scoffed bitterly.

"Guys, that's enough! Sam, this is ridiculous. Are you really going to let a stupid fight like this ruin your friendship with Freddie?" Wendy interfered reasonably.

"You're right, Wendy. It was a stupid fight, a stupid fight _that_ _Freddie started in the first place_!" Sam fumed.

* * *

"Dude, what's the latest with Sam?" Jake asked casually of Freddie while knocking fists with him and Gibby as they stopped to talk.

"Lousy. My entire day has been shit thanks to Sam. I don't know where she gets off being so arrogant about something that I taught her in the first place." Freddie vented.

"I still think you're overreacting, Freddie." Gibby put in sternly.

"Overreacting? Gibby, the man's pride has been hurt badly by Sam Puckett. Man's got a right to be pissed off." Shane responded loyally.

"Yo, Gibby. My home-boy's right. You've gotta give Freddie this one. It's bad enough with his mom showing up on surprise visits to give him tick baths." Pete added wearily.

"That was one time, Pete! Put a lid on it, will ya?" Freddie churned.

"I am never speaking to Sam ever again," he added heatedly.

"Freddie, this is crazy. We're talking about Sam Puckett here. It was just a stupid fight," Gibby persisted reasonably.

"You're right, Gibby. It was just a stupid fight, which would never have happened _if Sam hadn't been so annoying about beating me at fencing!_" Freddie fumed while folding his arms tightly across his chest and scowled.

* * *

"Sam, we're talking about Freddie Benson here: you grew up together. He's the same guy you used to do 'iSam' with all those years ago." Wendy continued passionately.

"Well now, he's the same guy who called me the 'Sass Master'! I mean, after everything we went through with Ms. Ackermann that was just low!" Sam spat furiously.

"He called you the 'Sass Master'?" Missy asked with a snort, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Who's Ms. Ackermann?" Malika asked quizzically.

* * *

"Please don't do something you're gonna regret, Freddie. Sam's been your best friend since middle school. She's the same girl who always used to defend you against bullies." Gibby persisted vehemently.

"Yeah? Well now she's the same girl who called me a 'Tech Nerd'. She knows how much Nevil used to torment with me that stupid nickname. Sam Puckett is not a nice person!" Freddie countered defensively, pointing at Gibby.

"She called you 'Tech Nerd'? And you like computers, that's so weird." Pete responded in bemusement.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Freddie retorted sarcastically.

"Who's Nevil?" Jake asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know," both Freddie and Gibby chorused in unison.

* * *

"Come on, Sam. Can't you give Freddie a break? I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Valerie offered slowly.

"I don't care, he really hurt me." Sam answered morosely, her chin resting on her arms atop the cafeteria.

"But he's your best friend, Sam." Wendy concluded firmly, putting her hand on Sam's forearm and rubbing it soothingly while looking Sam in the eye.

* * *

"So what if Sam beat you at fencing, Freddie? You've never gotten this mad at her before over it." Jake stated knowingly.

"True, but sometimes I get tired of her rubbing it in my face." Freddie admitted slowly, not meeting any of his peers' eyes.

"Why don't you just tell her that instead of getting all sensitive about it? She's your best friend, Freddie." Gibby concluded seriously, looking Freddie in the eye.

* * *

Suddenly, Jake had an idea. While Freddie was letting out his anger, Jake eyed Pete intensely- and like they could read minds, he got the idea. They then stared at Gibby until he met his eyes and like twin telepathy, he also understood their plan. They all grinned as they momentarily looked at Freddie who still had his head down.

"Hey," started Jake, "Why don't we get our minds off and just roam around outside."

"What do you mean?" Freddie said, "The teacher is lecturing, we can't just go outside."

"Here, I'll take care of that," Jake said. With that, he raised his hand and punched Pete square in the face.

"OUCH!" What the hell was that for!" he screamed whispered. Freddie and Gibby snickered from behind.

"Mr. Howard! Pete's nose is bleeding; can we take him to the nurse?" Jake said, pointing at himself, Freddie and Gibby.

"All of you?" he said, eying them suspiciously.

"Yes." Jake said smoothly as if it was normal.

"Fine." He said bitterly and bored. He probably wanted less students since he was miserable.

And with that, the boys exited the room.

* * *

While Sam was blabbering on like a child about Freddie, Missy got an idea. She looked towards Valerie and Malika and was communicating with them secretly by eyes. They received the message. Then they all started to stare at Wendy, who looked weirded out until she got their message too. They all smiled as they eyed Sam who was still staring at the floor.

"Hey girls," began Missy, "why don't we get some fresh air and get our minds off this shit?"

"Great idea!" the rest of the girls except Sam exclaimed.

"You guys go, I don't feel like wal-" Sam began, but was interrupted by the girls pulling her outside to the fresh air.

* * *

The boys were laughing and high fiving each other due to Pete's bloody nose and Pete was just plain annoyed- Freddie was leading them. They were shushed by cranky teachers trying to find peace and quiet. Then they proceeded outside.

The girls were giggling and talking about other boys and how hot they looked and Sam was leading them.

As they were laughing and travelling down the field, the two groups came face to face. Freddie and Sam made eye contact while the people behind them made neutral faces- probably amused how similar they thought- the boys and the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie said spitefully.

"It's my school too! I can go anywhere I want, whenever I want!" she replied coarsely.

"Guys! STOP!" interrupted Wendy. "You guys are best friends. You are being WAY immature about this!"

"Yeah," Gibby began, "Make up already!"

"Ok," Sam said, "But when he says sorry first," she smiled, mischief in her eyes.

"Ha! Sorry my ass!" Freddie began. "You're the one who need to apologize. I'm waiting Sam."

Freddie and Sam were moving closer to each other and as soon as we knew it, they were red in the face, anger in their eyes and staring at each other intensely. Then suddenly, they starting to tear each other's hair out.

"Stupid! Nerd! Jerk! Bully! Nub!" they yelled while the girls and boys were trying to pull them apart. The boys pulled Freddie aside and so did the girls to Sam.

"Look Freddie," Gibby began, "You've known Sam since forever. Are you really going to let a simple thing like this ruin your friendship? Look at her, the girl you've known for YEARS. Think over it."

With that Freddie glumly looked over to Sam as Wendy was talking to her. Gibby is right he thought. I have to let go of my arrogance.

"Look Sam," Wendy began, "You've known Freddie since forever. Are you really going to let a simple thing like this ruin your friendship? Look at him, the boy you've known for YEARS. Think over it."

With that Sam glumly looked over to Freddie as Gibby was talking to him. Wendy is right she thought. I have to let go of my arrogance.

After they were finished talking, they were left staring at each other. They took a few hesitating steps towards each other. And then out of nowhere, they were both pushed by their friends and landed in each other's arms.

"Just hug her already!" the boys yelled.

"Just hug him already!" the girls screeched.

Sam stared up at Freddie while Freddie stared down at Sam. They looked into each other's eyes briefly and then smiled.

"I'm sorry," Freddie whispered, "for being a sore loser."

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered, "for being a sore winner."

With that, they finally hugged each other and there was clapping around them.

"Finally!" everyone exclaimed. And with that, they continued their hanging out.

* * *

Sam was back in her dorm room later in the evening after having supper with her friends. Wendy and a few other girls had gone to see a movie. They had invited Sam along, but she declined, saying that she wanted to stay indoors. She was currently lying on her bed listening to some songs on her iPod, staring intently at the ceiling and completely lost in thought.

_You spend half of your life trying to fall behind_

_You're using your head phones to drown out your mind_

_It was so easy and the words were so sweet_

_You can't remember_

_You try to feel the beat_

She frowned when she heard a strange tapping noise amidst the mournful piano playing through her ear phones. She pressed 'pause' on her iPod and sat up slightly, trying to distinguish what had made the sound. She soon had her answer when a series of knocks on her room door followed. Frowning, she got off her bed and moved towards the door. She opened it and scowled. Freddie stood out in the hallway, smirking, holding a fluffy teddy bear that ironically resembled Mr. Fluffy Snuffington.

"Can I please come in?" Freddie asked softly.

Sam glanced around Freddie to see if anyone was lingering in the hallway. Thinking that it might be better to talk to (or yell at) Freddie behind closed doors, she stepped aside and let him come into her room. She glanced out in the corridor one last time before shutting the door with a soft click.

"What are you doing here! I was relaxing and you made me have to move my lazy butt. It's even worse since it is hurting ever since I fell in the bathtub after encountering that evil cockroach." Sam scowled while Freddie giggled.

"That is so not funny, Benson." Sam remarked also laughing.

"It's a little funny, Puckett." Freddie persisted jokingly, which made Sam laugh even harder.

When her laughter had diminished, Sam regarded Freddie once more with a serious expression.

"So what's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just my mom keep bugging me to fill out applications for college and all that crap. It gets annoying."

"When you do start filling out applications, just let me know. I can always help you lick a couple of stamps." Sam offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Freddie asked slowly of Sam.

"What are best friends for?" Sam asked with a casual shrug.

"I'm really sorry that I called you a 'Skunk Bag' this morning." She apologized meekly.

"I'm sorry that I was such a sore loser."

"I'm sorry that I was such a sore winner. Tell you what: next time I beat you at fencing, I promise to be more gracious about it." Sam promised earnestly.

"Next time? Who says I won't beat you next time?" Freddie demanded with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Freddie, don't make promises you can't keep." Sam teased with a sly grin, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Come here," Freddie commanded seriously, opening his arms up to her.

Sam smiled broadly and wrapped herself around Freddie as she hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for close to a minute, just savoring the feel of their close friendship. Freddie continued rubbing Sam's back while her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm kinda hungry right now," Sam admitted pensively.

"You wanna grab some fruit kebabs?" Freddie suggested with a sly smile.

"How did you know?" Sam demanded in amazement, turning to face him.

"Sam Puckett, I know things." Freddie answered mysteriously while wiggling his eyebrows in a comical way.

"Alright, you goofball. You talked me into it. Let's go to the market." Sam answered with a shake of her head while bumping shoulders with him.

They both got to their feet and exited Sam's dorm room, continuing their usual comical banter.

"Thank you for my purple bear." Sam thanked with a grin that showed off her dimples.

"You're welcome. Anything for my best friend." Freddie responded with a similar grin, his eyes locked on her as they left to eat. "You know, the fight was kinda entertaining. We should do it again," he laughed.

"Don't let Gibby hear you say that." Sam joked as they continued laughing together.

* * *

**OK GUYS! In the next chapter, Carly is going to enter! Oh, and whatever awesome reviews you give to me, it is actually to one of my friends! This chapter was mainly from her!**


	2. New Girl Carly enters Ridgeway

**Hey guys! Trust me this fic is awesome! I hope it is expressed well though. Carly's here! Oh who else though iOpen a Restaurant was really sad cause of the Creddie moments? I was like super mad at Dan and sad at the same time! Please let me know what you thought of today's episode!**

* * *

_Sam was a not like any other girl. She was like one of us boys. She would wear boy clothes while other girls would wear skirts. She would fence while others shopped. She would eat with her mouth full. She wore no makeup yet looked so beautiful.~ Freddie_

"It's Friendship Day! It's Friendship Day!"

The whole school was announcing the special day- Friendship Day- where you tie a ribbon or a band around your friends just for the heck of it. It was also a flirting machine too. Everyone was tying a band around their friends' wrists, and other peoples', if you know what I mean, wrists and chatting amongst themselves.

"Happy 'Friendship Day Idiots!" Sam called out energetically as she handed the person she had stopped a multi-colored wrist band.

"Here, you go. Happy 'Friendship Day nerd!" she said to a passing guy wearing glasses.

"Happy 'Friendship Day!' Here you go fatty!" she said to a slightly over-weight dude.

Sam had been walking around the Ridgeway hallways for the last hour, handing out multi-colored wrist bands to unsuspecting students in honor of 'Friendship Day'. This was an awesome idea for her to make big bucks. She and Wendy created this group and made friendship bracelets for some cash. They were grateful for Friendships Day.

Much of the student body (and the faculty) were walking around sporting the multi-colored wrist bands in honor of their friends. See friendship was a very strong this amongst the people here, so they liked to treasure it.

As she was handing out the bracelets, she spotted the principle.

"Happy Friendships Day Shay!" she screamed to the prinicple.

"What's up Shay!" she replied enthusiastically.

Mr. Shay eyes her.

"I mean Mr. Shay," she said in a monotone. Mr. Shay was the Ridgeway's principle. He wore glasses and was kind of bald- but he was far from ugly. He was a typical everyday man. He was down to earth and easy going.

"You scared me to death! Detention for two months," he screeched.

"Alright," Sam replied, like if it didn't affect her. She probably knew he was joking.

Mr. Shay laughed. "I'm just messing with you Sam. But why do you scare me whenever you meet me? What are you doing?" he asked referring to Sam tying around his wrist.

"Chill. I'm tying a friendship bracelet around your wrist. It's friendships day! Now you're not only my principle, but also my friend!"

"Oh Good Good Good!" he replied enthusiastically.

"What happened Sir? You look very happy today," Sam inquired.

"Well that's cause my daughter's coming back today!" he said very happily.

"Your daughter's coming back? That's awesome!"

"Yes from London!" he screeched.

"From London? Wow!"

"Yeah. You see we all used to live there but ever since my wife died, I couldn't handle myself and decided to come back to America with my other family relatives," he began.

"And your daughter didn't come with you?" Sam inquired.

"She said that she wanted to finish high school there. But now I miss her and told her to continue high school here. And besides, Ridgeway is no less than those London schools now is it!"

"Of course not. Our school rocks. I mean who's the principle?" Sam said, trying to flatter him.

"Ah that's my girl. Hey Sam I need a favor."

What? What favor did he want her to do? She bet it was just a way to seduce Mrs. Perry- the highly attractive English teacher. See, the principle didn't like girls wearing short skirts and all that, but when it came to Mrs. Perry, he hesitated in saying no.

"Listen, my daughter is coming from London as you know. She is joining our school today. I want you to help her out since you're quite well known and kind of know everything about the school. And plus, you can protect her from certain douches and jerks."

Hmm, the principle was encouraging her to beat up people. She couldn't say no to that could she?

"Anything you say Shay. Your wish is my command," she said while smirking. "When is she coming?"

"Within an hour. Here is her picture so you'll recognize her." Mr. Shay took out his wallet and showed a picture of his daughter to Sam.

"She's pretty. That surely looks like your daughter."

"Thanks. So you wouldn't mind taking care of her would you?"

"Not at all Shay. You can trust me," I smiled and he smiled back.

After Sam had handed out her wrist bands, she made her way back to the table where Wendy was sitting.

"Wow, you already handed out all your wrist bands?" Wendy asked in amazement.

"Uh-huh. People here will spend their money just on anything, and well it is Friendships day. I handed a lot to some boys, if you know what I mean" Sam responded with a smirk.

"Nice. Any of them cute?" Wendy asked with fascination.

"Well no," Sam said sighing and she chuckled. "Worse yet, most of them can't flirt either." Sam answered nonchalantly.

"Can I have some more wrists bands, Wendy?" Sam asked. "I ran out."

"Sorry, Sam. But we're all out." Wendy answered slowly.

"All out? But we had like a 100 of them 5 minutes ago." Sam responded in alarm.

"I know, but Freddie took the rest." Wendy replied simply.

"Freddie took the rest? He's not even in our group, Wendy!" Sam pointed out annoyed. How can Freddie just take them she thought. That nub.

"Yeah, I know, Sam. But you weren't back yet and I was really tired from handing out my wrist bands." Wendy replied painstakingly.

"Wendy, you only handed out about 20 wrist bands." Sam pointed out dryly.

"I know, but it just really took it out of me, you know." Wendy responded dramatically. Hmm, Freddie took 80 bands? And sure as I know him he ain't gonna sell them.

"Ooh, I know something, all right." Sam murmured suspiciously in an undertone.

"Anyway, that's when Freddie arrived and offered to do it for me. He's so thoughtful." Wendy murmured in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, really thoughtful. Excuse me," Sam announced abruptly with a plastered smile on her face.

The minute she turned away from Wendy, the smile dropped from Sam's face as she imagined just how 'thoughtful' Freddie was being with the 'Friendship Day' wrist bands. She knew that boy. He probably was handing out the bands to the attractive chicks.

She was walking down the hallways trying to find Freddie. She turned down one of the corridors and found Freddie chatting up a very pretty girl. He was hugging her and whispering to her very seductively. Oh did I tell you guys? Freddie is a player. Not the extreme jerky one though.

As she was staring at Freddie and who she thought was Mary, her eyes narrowed at the multi-colored wrist bands sticking out of Freddie's back pocket of his jeans. She sighed in disbelief at her player friend.

"Oh Mary, you are a very pretty person. What's your secret?" Freddie flirted with her. She could hear him from where she was standing.

"Aww!" Mary just giggled at his comment. Freddie pulled her into an embrace and just then another sexy girl walked by. Sam watched in horror as Freddie handed a passing female student a wrist band with a smirking smile on his face which she returned eagerly, then turned to face Mary once more.

"Do you know you're the first and only girl that I've given a 'Friendship Day' wrist band to, Mary?" Freddie murmured alluringly in her ear. Oh Freddie. You idiot.

"Really, Freddie?" Mary asked eagerly.

Freddie nodded slowly while flashing Mary his most dazzling smile. The smile all girls, except Sam, died for.

"And why is that?" Mary asked shyly while wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Hmm, let's see…" Freddie trailed off modestly while wrapping his arms around Mary's slender waist as he pondered momentarily on her question.

"It's because you're the nicest and most beautiful girl that I know." Freddie murmured sweetly, his lips inches away from Mary's.

"Oh, Freddie." Mary gushed softly.

"Oh, Mary." Freddie murmured, matching her tone.

"Oh my God," Sam mumbled under her breath, standing with her hands on her hips a few paces away.

"Oh, Freddie. That is so sweet. Do you really mean it?" Mary asked in an eager tone.

While pulling her into an embrace once again, she blushed. While still hugging her, another girl named Tanya, who was sexy as well, passed through them. In that moment, Freddie managed to slip her a multi-colored wrist band as well, blowing her an air kiss over Mary's shoulder.

"Of course I mean it, Tanya." Freddie replied intimately.

"Tanya? My name's Mary." Mary pointed out in disbelief, moving slightly away from Freddie.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Mary. See what you do to me? I got so lost in your eyes that I even forgot your name for a second." Freddie replied quickly and slyly. Score. She fell for it.

"You are so sensitive." Mary complimented in a saucy whisper while smiling.

"I know," Freddie answered confidently and smirking.

"Oh, Freddie." Mary murmured intimately.

"Oh, Mary." Freddie murmured intimately.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam muttered nastily, her mouth shocked at the sight before her.

When it looked like Freddie and Mary had no intention of stopping their 'Yakima' conversation, Sam decided to step in.

"Enough is enough," Sam murmured to herself and stepped forward.

While Freddie was busy embracing Mary, Sam managed to reach them. She slyly slipped her hand into Freddie's jeans pocket and skillfully removed the wrist bands from his pockets. She did a quick count of the remaining ones and smirked to herself.

"Oh, Freddie." Sam greeted in a sing-song voice, waving the remaining wrist bands in both Freddie and Mary's faces.

Freddie's mouth opened in alarm while Mary's opened in disbelief.

"These fell out," Sam observed with a broad smile on her face.

"Now I don't have a calculator on me. But there were about 80 of these before Freddie got hold of them. And now there are about 60 left. You do the Math." Sam stated smirking while addressing Mary.

"You cheat! You liar!" Mary shouted. You said I was the only one you gave a band to!

Freddie barely had time to defend himself when Mary swung back and slapped him hard across the cheek before storming off. Then she went off to flirt with some other cute guy. Sam winced at the visible handprint that was now quite visible on his face.

"Oh, come on, wait a minute. Hold on…Tanya. No- um Sonia. Wait, what's your name again?" Freddie asked stupidly at her retreating figure.

"Mary." Sam offered with a devious grin.

"Why did you do that, Sam?" Freddie demanded irritably of Sam who was standing next to him with a smug smirk on her face.

"Because today is 'Friendship Day', not 'Get Freddie Laid Day'. Make wrist bands for your own cause, don't take mine." Sam scolded matter-of-factly.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea actually." Freddie murmured thoughtfully, which earned him a smack on the head by Sam. He chuckled.

"Man, what is your problem, Sam? You just ruined a perfectly good 10 minutes of fun." Freddie complained wearily while rubbing his burning cheek and now his head.

"Fun? You call using girls shamelessly fun?" Sam retorted crossly, her hands on her hips once more as she faced him.

"Well, it was fun for me." Freddie offered with a small smile.

"Sit, Freddie. You and I need to talk." Sam instructed calmly, sitting on the stairwell and patting the empty space next to her.

Freddie rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"Freddie, I'm all for you playing the field and dating tons of girls. But do you always have to chase the same kind of girls?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, I don't chase girls, girls chase me." Freddie said smugly.

"You know, girls are only interested in you for your looks and not your brains. Girls who show up to campus on a regular basis looking like they're wearing slutty lingerie. Girls who are more shallow than a kiddie pool. And girls who can't recite the entire alphabet." Sam answered frankly.

"Hey, that was just one girl who couldn't recite the entire alphabet." Freddie protested hurriedly.

"My point is this. Just once, couldn't you date someone with a little bit more…substance?" Sam demanded evenly.

"Sam, I didn't expect this from you." Freddie replied soberly.

"Yeah, well-"

"I mean, all this time and I had no idea. You're in love with me?" Freddie asked teasingly while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which earned him a smack from Sam on the shoulder.

"Freddie, this is serious! Just once, would it kill you to actually date someone that likes you for you?" Sam demanded impatiently.

"And just who might that be, Sammy Bear?" Freddie asked with a playful smirk.

"I don't know, someone who laughs at all your techie-jokes even when she has no idea what she's laughing at; someone you can have an actual conversation with that doesn't involve stiletto heels or her cup size. Someone who understands just how sweet, sensitive, smart and wonderful you really are." Sam answered sincerely.

"Sam, it sounds like you just described yourself." Freddie responded slowly.

"Knock it off, Freddie." Sam retorted, the slightest of smiles playing on her face.

"Come one, you could be one of the girls? You wear boy clothes, no makeup, sneakers all the time. And you don't wear a bra do you?" he asked while pulling on the straps of her bra.

"Freddie!" she elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop it. And yes I do."

"Sam, did it ever occur to you that I date lots of girls so that I can eventually find the right girl?" Freddie said.

"The right girl huh? And just who might that be?" Sam questioned pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

"Freddie, you really got to stop your icky habit of seducing girls," Sam confronted.

"Come on! These girls are only to pass time because I haven't found _her_ yet."

"Her?" she asked confusingly.

"Her," he stated determined.

* * *

In the meantime there was a girl who was wearing orange colored tank top and a mini skirt. She was entering the halls of Ridgeway and everyone's eyes went to her. The boys bumped into each other gawking at her while the girls raged with jealousy.

"Oooh. Look at that body!" yelled the boys. The girl turned around and the boys swiftly hid in the classrooms.

"Ugh. What a slut!" yelled some girls. The girl once again turned around to find on one. She just kept on walking, lost in the school.

* * *

"See," Freddie began, "I haven't found a person who is my thing."

"What thing?" said Sam.

"My Soulmate."

They were slowly walking to the water fountain.

"I'll know when it's her. When she will walk by, the whole world will stare. When she will talk, everyone will be silenced. When she will smile, then-" Freddie was interrupted.

"She she she! Who is that she? Ok just tell me. When you come across her, what are you gonna do?" Sam excitingly inquired.

In the meanwhile the new girl was making her way across the school and was about to approach the water fountain.

"When I see her? When I see her. When I see her I am going to scream," he began while turning around, flaunting his arms as if he reached victory, "I am going to scream 'I Love You!'" And at the same time he spoke those words he bumped in with the new girl and came face to face with her.

"Ugh! Sorry, I wasn't looking," Freddie apologized. "Are you-"and he just paused as he saw the girl in front of her. Dark hair, flawless skin, orange clothes, slim body, and perfect- just perfect. His eyes couldn't tear apart from her.

"Umm," she began, "you love me?" she began to chuckle a little. She knew he didn't mean it to her, that it was just a coincident.

"I love you baby," Freddie said shamelessly and sub-consciously to her.

Now the girl was creeped out. "Excuse me?" she said while shoving past him.

"No no. Squeeze me," Freddie punned while she was walking away.

Sam was acting bizarre all this time. Then she shouted for her because she knew who the new girl was. "Wait!" She went running after her.

The new girl stopped on her tracks and turned around, facing Sam.

"Hey. I'm Sam," she said enthusiastically while bringing out her hand to shake it with the new girl's.

The new girl brought her hand out as well and took Sam's hand and shook it. "I'm Carly."

"Yeah I know," Sam said excitingly. In the meanwhile Freddie was also coming from behind.

"How do you know?" questioned the nub.

"Because this morning Mr. Shay was-" Sam started and Carly about to happily contribute to the conversation as she was told by her father that a girl named Sam would help her out. But they were interrupted by Freddie.

"Ugh! Don't take that old slob's name early in the morning please." Sam had a "shut up Freddie face" while Carly had an "oh really" face.

"Old slob?" Carly asked tentatively.

"So Carly," Freddie continued, "Is this your first day in Ridgeway?"

"Yes Freddie," Sam tried to talk, "She just came back from London and-"

"How do you know," Freddie once again asked annoyed.

"I told you, the principle-"

"Didn't I say not to talk about that baldy?" Carly continued to stare him on while Sam wanted him to shut up.

"Hmm baldy?" Carly continued to ask cautiously.

"So how long have you been in London?" Freddie continued to ask.

"She's been there all her life, she just moved back here when-"

"How do you know," Freddie asked once again annoyed.

"Because," Sam said with gritted teeth, "Mr. Shay told me that-"

"Would you stop talking about the oldie? Let the baldy be, gosh."

"Hmmm. Nice," Carly commented with a smug look on her face- well actually an "oh really" look.

"Yeah, actually we have a very grouchy principle and Sam is his fan," Freddie replied with a chuckle.

"Grouchy?" Carly asked sternly.

"Yeah," Freddie scoffed. "So how was your first day here?"

"Awesome," Carly replied sternly.

"You look awesome too," he said trying to be seductive. Then they were interrupted by the principle.

"Cut your hair Steve!" everyone heard Mr. Shay say to a boy who had very long hair.

"Jealous!" he replied back, which seemed to amuse a lot of people.

"Hey Carly," Freddie whispered, "He's our grouchy principle," he said pointing at Mr. Shay.

Carly just stood there smirking.

He was smiling as he was coming here. "Hey Sam!" he greeted.

"Sup!" Sam replied. Then his eyes travelled to Carly.

He looked at her and spoke, "Short skirts are not allowed here."

"Oh come on!" Freddie yelled.

"Listen," Carly began and tried to reason with him, "I just came from London yesterday and I didn't even have enough time to unpack-" Freddie got irritated by him.

"Ugh. Mr. Shay, may I?" Freddie asked, wanting to talk to him. Sam was hesitant at his actions. Oh Freddie. You are an idiot.

"No!" he screeched, but Freddie pulled him to the side anyways.

"Listen, she just came yesterday from London and she's really tired so she didn't have the time and energy to unpack," he lied smoothly.

"And how do you know all this?" inquired the principle.

"First of all, because she just said it. Second, I know Carly since years-since childhood. We are really close." Freddie smoothly said, trying to be a hero.

Sam, listening to all this was really amused. She tried to hide her laughter so hard.

"Since childhood?" Mr. Shay said amused and at the same time sternly.

"Since childhood," Freddie stated innocently.

"Really?" he asked once again in an amused tone.

Then Carly put an elbow and rested it on Mr. Shay's shoulder just like a friend would do.

"Really Father," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, yeah really fathe-" Freddie began. Uh Oh.

"Umm Father?" Freddie asked confusingly.

"Father," Carly stated smilingly.

"Father," Sam said amused as ever.

Shit. Shit. And Shit.

"Mr. Shay, you are needed in the staff room," Ms. Perry announced.

"Well I need to go, see you guys," he said then he gradually walked away, leaving the trio alone.

"See ya!" Sam yelled to him.

As soon as he went-"Oh Shit. Oh Shit," Freddie said while putting his head in his hands. Sam was very amused and pitiful for him at the same time.

"Hey," Carly said while proceeded to him. She tapped him. He turned around to face her with an embarrassed look on her face.

She raised her hand and starting counting on her fingers. "So, he's a slob, old, bald, and umm.."

"Great?" Freddie suggested. Sam chuckled from behind.

"Oh yeah. Grouchy."

Freddie still had that "Oh shit look."

"But he's not that bad," Carly simply stated. With that she turn around and started to walk off.

"Hey," Freddie stopped her. As she turned around, he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a friendship bracelet.

"Happy Friendship day," he said smirking. Sam had an annoyed face behind him. Because was doing his 'playing.' Yup that was it alright.

He offered her the band, but she just replied "We just met. Friendship is a long way ahead of us."

With that, she left, leaving Freddie stunned to be turned down and Sam amused and shocked as well.

"I love this girl," Sam thought. Little did she know she would be the cause for her miserable life later on. And the happiness of it as well.

"So Frednub," Sam started smilingly, "Did you find your 'Soulmate'?"

"Nahh," Freddie said mockingly, "She's not my type."

"Why?" she asked confusingly.

"She's not American. She's from England and has her English ways. England people are kind of weird. I need a girl where I can go to my mother and she'll love her. Nope she's not my type."

"Nope she's not my type," Sam mimicked mockingly. "You're never gonna find a girl like this ya know."

"Why? You here aren't you?" Freddie smirked while putting his arms around Sam.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "Me? Just shut up! Gross eww!" she started to screech.

"If I can't find anyone to marry I'll just settle for you," he said while they walked to their English class, his arms still around her, and teasing and laughing each other on their way.

_They were meant to be just best friends. But love just had to interfere._

* * *

The next morning, Carly was walking down the hallways and a bunch of guys started to yell "Babe" or "Baby" or "Honey" and all that crap. Girls were also mimicking her by swaying their hips and just being plain jealous of her. She turned around to see the scene and the girls left. She was extremely annoyed by them.

"Hey hey new chick," said a random dude who was by a coke machine with his friends. "Do you have a phone?"

"Can I have the number?" said another guy.

Carly just ignored them and walked along her way when suddenly Sam came running after her.

"Hey hey! Carly! Sup," she greeted.

"Hey Sam," Carly smiled excitingly, "What's up?"

"Nothin much. Here you," she said while handing her an orange sweatshirt and a purple one."

"What are these?" she asked.

"Oh the orange one is Ridgeway's t-shirt and the purple one is a shirt from iSam."

"iSam?" she asked confusingly.

"It's a web show me and Frednub do occasionally. It's really popular in America. Well in other countries too I suppose."

"Wow, what do you guys do in it?" Carly asked.

"Oh nothing, just pointless comedy. I'm the main host while sometimes Gibby, Wendy, and some of mt and Freddie's other friends make an appearance."

"Sounds like fun," she said excitingly.

"Oh it is alright. You should come and check us out sometime," she told her. It would be fun for her if Carly came to visit. And definitely fun for Freddie.

"I will," she smiled and so did I.

"Hey um Sam," she began.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" she said hesitantly.

"Of course!" Sam replied.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she questioned.

Sam laughed and responded "Well the reason the boys are staring at you is kinds obvious," she said, referring to her perfect face and body. And the girls are staring at you to see why the boys are staring at you. In short they're jealous. Get it?"Her voice was very enthusiastic.

"Yeah uh got it." Carly replied kind of hesitantly.

"See," Sam continued joyously, "If you have any problems, just come to me or Freddie okay!"

"Umm Freddie? The one from yesterday?" she said quite slowly.

"Yeah! Actually he's my best friend. And we also kind of rule the school so that's why-" she was interrupted by a group of boys proceeding towards him.

"Oh hey guys! Sup!" Sam said, but was silenced by a boy erupted from the group- a boy named Freddie.

Freddie. Ugh. The Idiot.

"Hey Freddie! Sup!" Sam greeted. "Hey," he replied seductively- to Carly- ignoring Sam. _Though she wasn't showing it, she was slightly hurt from this even though she didn't realize it herself. She always took it as Freddie's seduction._

"So Carly," he began with a smirk on his face, "We have a rule here in Ridgeway," he said looking at his friends. "Ever new comer has to sing a song." Really Freddie? You're an idiot.

"But Freddie," Sam began, "She's the principle's daughter-"

"So what," Freddie retorted, "We don't break our rules for anyone."

"But Freddie-" Sam said.

"Shut up You principle's pet," Freddie replied.

Carly was standing there not knowing what to do and she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"So Carly. London eh? What's it like there? Is it fancy or royal? Is it different from our America? Huh?" Freddie inquired smugly.

"So Carly come on sing for us," Freddie continued. It doesn't have to be American, I mean you are from London aren't you? A song from there will do," Freddie spoke smugly. "Come on, 5...4...now the rest of the audience started to count as well...3...2...Sam had a devastated look on her face. I mean her friend was stuck in an awkward position...1- then everyone heard a voice.

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

Everyone was silenced by the singing voice- which was coming from Carly.

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

Sam had her mouth wide open by the angel like voice while Freddie and the rest of the people were staring at her wide eyed.

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_  
_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_  
_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_  
_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._  
_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_  
_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Everyone stood there stunned for a long time, mesmerized by her beautiful voice and for the fact she sung the National Anthem- American's Star Spangled Banner. Then finally she started to walk up slowly to Freddie.

"I may be born in London, but I haven't forgotten my American culture. You best remember that," she said with a stern look on her face. And with that she walked away, leaving Freddie's mouth wide open and Sam laughing.

It was time for English class and Carly entered the room. Everyone was having their own fun, some were flying planes, some were kissing, and some were beating other people up. Freddie was already sitting in his chair and saw Carly then seductively offered Carly a seat next to him. She rolled her eyes but proceeded where he wanted her to sit. Then the bell rang.

_Sam entered the room and started to walk towards her seat but someone was already sitting in it- Carly._

"Hey, you took my seat," Sam said calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Carly said as she proceeded to get up. Freddie had a smirk on his face all the time.

"No it's okay," she said. "Hey Gibby! Move," she yelled while pushing him out of his sit and claiming it. _Sam wasn't hurt. Nope, she wasn't hurt at all. Atleast that's what she told herself._

"Ok people! Settle down" announced Ms. Perry, the good looking teacher. "Ok class, we're-"

Freddie started to whistle and winked at Ms. Perry. Ms. Perry was flattered.

"Ok class," she continued, "We are going to start something new. Romeo and Juliet. An eternal Love story." she said admiringly.

_"Ugh. Women and love._" Sam thought.

"I have a question for you people. What is love? Can someone define love for me? Anyone? Anyone? Anyone? No one? Alright then." She started to search for the class on who to pick. "Carly! Tell me what is love?"

Carly looked panicked. Um, me I don't know uhh..."

Ms. Perry looked disappointed. "Aww you don't? Anyone else? Umm Sam!"

Sam abruptly looked up. And she was panicked. "Ummm uhhh I dunno," she replied frightfully.

"Ugh forget it," she replied irritably. "Anyone else? Anyone? Hmmm." Then she eyed Freddie and flirtatiously picked on him. "Freddie?"

"Hmm?" he replied smoothly. He wasn't frightened at all.

"Tell me, what is love?"

"Love?" he began smoothly.

"Yes sir."

"Love, love is friendship," he said calmly. And saying this caught the attention of two girls. Sam and Carly. _Sam suddenly started to listen._

"If she can't be my best friend, then I can never love her." _Sam was hearing this and this struck her deeply. Freddie is just her best friend isn't he? Just her friend. Just a friend. _Carly was also listening as well.

"Because without friendship, there is no love," he continued on. _Sam kept on mesmerizing his words, taking it all in. When did Freddie's sudden talks become important for her? And Carly was also impressed by his such thoughts. The pureness of his thoughts._

"It's simple, love is friendship," Freddie declared happily. _Love is friendship? Sam pondered heavily. He means to say that love is the next step of friendship. Then what are we?_

"What lovely thoughts," Ms. Perry said. "Love is friendship." Nice words Freddie."

_He was unknown to the fact that his words would change two girls' lives forever. He was also unknown to the fact that when in that moment he was referring to Carly and smiling at her while she smiled back, there was another blonde headed girl who was starting to develop something different inside her. Some kind of special connection between them. Stronger feelings._

* * *

**Hi guys! A scene from this chapter was written from a friend of mine whose name I will reveal later! I hope you are liking this as well as my other fanfic! Tell me how it is! Review please! **

**How are you guys liking Freddie, Sam, and Carly. **


	3. Anyone here?

Hi, I just wanted to ask if any of you are actually even waiting for an update for Love Interfered or Soulmate


End file.
